Go to Sleep, Daisuke!
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: [[Part of The Partygames Series]] Kari suggests a racy game to play with Ken, T.K., Davis and Tai at her sleepover... but Daisuke cannot decide on his answer... ::Taisuke!:: ::Daikeru!:: ::Daiken!:: ::Daikari!:: ::WARNING: Slash! Humour!::
1. Kiss, Cuddle or Screw?

Title: _Go to Sleep, Daisuke!_

Umbrella Series: _The Partygames Trilogy!_

Chapter One of Five: _Kiss, Cuddle or Screw?_

Rating: _Adult_

Pairing: _Taisuke_

(Implied/Light) Secondary Pairings: _Daikeru, Daiken, Daikari_

Word Count:_ 1,262_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Motomiya Daisuke, Takaishi Takeru, Ichij__ōji Ken, __Yagami Hikari or Yagami Taichi. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental, and I certainly have __**not **__been spying on you. :-P_

Briefest Ever Word of Thanks: _My sister, Catie-L., who held a (toy)-gun to my head until I agreed to write this fanfiction!_

Warnings: _Slash, Smuttiness, Alcohol-Indulgence._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

"Kiss, Cuddle or Screw?" came Hikari's dulcet tones. 

The four boys in the room dropped their jaws. It was quite unlike Kari to _ever_ suggest games to play, but it was her sleepover, and who were they to argue, thought Daisuke.

"No way! Don't even think it, Kari…" Her older brother, Taichi, obviously had some problems with this _particular _party-game.

"What's wrong, Taichi-niichan? Chicken?" Daisuke, Takeru and Ken glanced at each other, as the Yagami siblings continued to bicker, before Ken stepped in.

"Hikari-chan, why don't you start?" Ken tucked a lock of lilac hair behind his ear, blushing slightly as he interrupted the sibling rivalry.

Hikari stuck her tongue out at her brother, who sat down silently next to Daisuke. Kari thought hard for a minute, before speaking quietly.

"Okay… I would kiss Takeru…" she paused as Daisuke snorted under his breath. "…cuddle Ken…" she paused again, as Ken's pale skin flushed and he bit his lip, "…and finally… I would screw… Yamato…"

Taichi started to say something, but the words caught in his mouth. Luckily, Daisuke had managed to overcome his momentary paralysis.

"Yamato-sempai!?" Daisuke's voice had risen an octave, causing Takeru to burst into laughter across the ring of DigiDestined that had accepted Kari's invitation. "B-But…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hikari piped up again. "Right then, whose next?" Her voice was firm and harsh, and Daisuke could tell that she was regretting her decision of game. "Takeru, you're up…"

Takeru stifled his laughter and inhaled. "Do I really have to do this?" Hikari's glare was more-than-enough to convince him. "Okay, okay… I'd screw Hikari…"

"Hey!" Taichi had grasped T.K.'s collar and had pulled the young teenager towards him, threateningly. "If you think you are ever going out with sister again…" He grinned, showing the group that he was just joking, and let Takeru's collar slip from his grasp.

Gasping for air, and blushing profusely, Takeru continued. "I'd cuddle… Ken, I suppose… and I'd kiss…" He paused, not for dramatic effect, but rather to gather his courage. "I'd kiss Daisuke."

Hikari squealed happily, and threw her arms around T.K. "I am so, so proud of you, Tak!" She squealed again, from the look on Takeru's face, he seemed afraid that she might make his nose bleed.

Taichi and Ken, however, were not focusing on T.K., but rather were staring at Daisuke, awaiting his reaction. Despite the bizarre situation that he found himself suddenly in, Davis couldn't help but smile slightly. This tiny act of acceptance seemed to lighten the moods of the four other people in the room.

"Ken, it's your turn… babe…" Takeru playfully teased Ken, finally perking up after months of melancholy moping.

"Whatever you say… sweetheart…" With every word smothered in sarcasm, Ken accepted his turn. "I suppose… I'd kiss Taichi …"

Taichi's grin faltered, and his skin went bright pink. Daisuke nudged his Sempai and gave him a mischievous wink, and whispered under his breath, "Looks like you're in for a good time, there, Taichi-sempai!"

Ken, oblivious to Daisuke's jokes, continued, his pastel cheeks tingeing scarlet lightly. "I'd cuddle… Takeru" He paused as Kari whooped happily, and T.K. put his arm around Ken's shoulders, affectionately.

"And, without a doubt, I'd screw…" He winced at the bluntness of the word. "Daisuke."

Davis' jaw dropped open, and his eyes slipped out of focus. Returning the earlier gesture, Tai elbowed him and gave a overly-dramatic wink. When he finally regained control of his senses, he saw that Ken had turned pale, was shaking, and deliberately looking away.

"Well, I can't blame you, Ken…" At the sound of Daisuke's voice, Ken looked at his face. "…It's okay, dude, I don't mind…" He watched Ken's face break into a grin, and so flexed his biceps at him, and Takeru. "…After all, I am drop dead gorgeous!"

His four friends burst in hysterics, while Davis folded his arms, feeling slightly hurt. One by one, the other Chosen Children noticed that Daisuke wasn't joining in with their merriment, and so the laughter died down.

Taichi stood and left the circle for a few minutes, and returned holding five freshly-opened bottles of beer. Kari, however, was far from impressed.

"Oniichaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…"

Tai merely looked at her expectantly, and to everyone's surprise, she took one of the bottles from him. Ken, Takeru and Daisuke took three from him, and left Tai with one for himself, allowing him to sit in the circle once more.

He raised his bottle to his lips, and poured a generous measure into his mouth, swallowing without ill effect. Daisuke, understandably impressed, attempted to mimic this, but spluttered and squirted alcohol through his nose as the beverage burned his unprepared throat. This, not surprisingly, sent the group into another bout of hysterics.

Taichi, the first to calm himself, reached over with a napkin and tenderly wiped the beer dribbling down from Daisuke's nose. Daisuke felt himself blushing; he could tell that four pairs of eyes were locked on him, and that made him feel rather uncomfortable, astoundingly.

"Th-Thanks, -Sempai…"

"Dai, for the last time, Taichi… say it… T-A-I-C-H-I…"

"Taichi…" Daisuke nodded, pleased with himself, before whispering under his breath. "…-Sempai…"

Hikari rolled her eyes, impatient and unhappy that no more secrets were being revealed. "Daaaaaviiiiis…"

With a sigh, Daisuke shrugged. "I'd cuddle… well, Ken, s'ppose… seeing as how he picked m— Ow!" Hikari's bunny slipper hit him in the side of the head, and he shot a mock-glare at her. "No, I'd choose Ken… he always seemed cuddly… thinking about it…"

A grin split his face as the violet-haired DigiDestined went distinctly red in the cheeks. Next to him, he felt Taichi stiffen his muscles slightly, and he felt his curiosity pique. Despite this oddity, he continued his list.

"I'd kiss both Takeru and Hikari… that's right… _**both**_!"

It was comical to watch the jaws of Hope and Light drop to the ground. Ken let out a small giggle, as he snuggled up to Takeru, and sarcastically remarked. "Now, wouldn't _that_ be fun to watch…"

"That's it… Playtime's **over**!" Tai's voice filled the room. "Hikari, get your pyjamas on in your room… if any of you boys disturb her changing, I will feed you to SkullGreymon… is that clear?"

They muttered words of "Good night!" and "Pleasant Dreams!" to Taichi-sempai as he left to return to his own room and bed, while they unraveled their sleeping bags. The boys began to change, and Daisuke noticed that both Takeru and Ken were stealing glances at one another. Grinning, he threw off his clothes, and slipped into his bag.

"Aren't you gonna get cold, in just your underwear?" came T.K.'s concerned voice, but Daisuke shook his head, watching as Ken and Takeru finished changing.

As they all settled into their respected sleeping bags, Hikari returned, and Davis' breath caught in his throat. She was wearing pastel-pink silken pyjamas, adorned with kitten images. He grinned when he saw she was wearing an Alice-band to keep her hair out of her face, and that the Alice-band was sporting two large cat-ears.

In Daisuke's opinion, she looked like an overgrown Gatomon, but he wasn't about to risk his life and let _her_ know that.

The light in the room was extinguished, and one by one the Chosen Children drifted off to sleep.

All of them, that is, except Daisuke. His mind was on his last choice. Who would he _screw_ as Hikari had put it? His mind racing, Davis realized that he was not going to be able to sleep until he discovered the answer…

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

This took _**ages **_to write, and for that I am really really really sorry! I don't know what's wrong, I seem to have periodic writer's block. I get great ideas in my head, maage to write an opening chapter, and then _poof! _and I have no idea what I had planned next… **read** and **review**.

_**And a personal shout-out: **__Shading Source__! Your story… wow… Everyone, please read and review "Sights"… please!_

_**A little teaser of what's to come: **_Chapter Two: Tired Takeru! Daisuke starts his search by asking his one-time rival for his opinion…

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


	2. Tired Takeru

Title: _Go to Sleep, Daisuke!_

Umbrella Series: _The Partygames Series!_

Chapter Two of Five: _Tired Takeru_

Rating: _Adult_

This Chapter's Pairing: _Daikeru_

Word Count: _1,016_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _I do not own, despite several prayers, Motomiya Daisuke, Takaishi Takeru, Ichijōji Ken, Yagami Hikari or Yagami Taichi. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Why would I bother basing it on someone:-P_

Notes: _I have been told three times yesterday that I am a complete disappointment, so apologies in advance if this piece is not up to your expectations, and is therefore also a disappointment... I'll try my hardest to improve... I promise..._

Warnings: _Slash, Smuttiness, Alcohol-Indulgence._

Note: _Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Whine!_

Key: Story, "Speech", _Emphasis_, **Emphasis**

* * *

Daisuke knew he no longer had a choice. His mind was burning with the wanton flames of desire. He listened patiently at the deep, even breathing of his closest friends, a warmth radiating throughout his body. He made up his mind to start with Takeru, his one-time rival, considering the blonde's earlier admission. 

Softly, he clambered out of the sleeping bag, and made his way over to the slumbering teenager. He got to his knees and waited, adoring the light snoring coming from the Child of Hope. Realising it was now or never, Davis reached out, and placed his hand gently on T.K.'s cheek.

Takeru's eyes snapped open instantly, but it took him a few seconds to orientate himself and cast his gaze at who had awoken him from his deep sleep. He groggily looked up at Daisuke, and began to blush.

"D-Dai?" His voice was gravelly, his tone lacking lustre and his volume resting at just above a whisper, "What's going on?"

Daisuke took a second to contemplate his answer, before deciding to simply say nothing. He pressed his lips against those of the tired child below him. He felt T.K. startle as his mind struggled to process the situation unfolding. Eventually, he felt the blonde give in, and a shared moan erupted from the pair.

Davis felt his own eyelids close, but he was too lost in the feelings washing over him. He gladly accepted when Takeru's arms wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and was reluctant when he had to end the passionate kiss, despite the fact that he was turning purple from asphyxiation.

He bit his lip lightly, afraid to look Takeru in the eyes. After gathering enough courage to salvage his friendship, he looked at the Guardian of Hope, but was greeted with T.K. mirroring his unsure expression.

"That was... umm..." The blonde's ears turned a light shade of red.

"Yeah... You don't mind... right?" Daisuke's voice was no more than a hushed whisper, and he subconsciously ran the tip of his tongue over his lips.

Takeru answered his question by leaning forward and taking Davis' lower lip into his own mouth, gently teasing it with his teeth. The sensation proved too good for Daisuke, who was driven to distracting his new-found fancy-man by slowly undoing the top button of T.K.'s pyjamas.

Pulling away, Takeru and Daisuke took this chance to really study each other. Davis found himself lost in those sparkling depths that displayed so much emotion, yet were now darkened with pubescent lust.

Takeru wanted Daisuke, without a doubt, and the brunette was in no state to complain! Fumbling slightly, Davis turned his attention back to the sky-blue nightclothes separating him from the warm skin beneath him.

With Daisuke unable to comprehend the process of _pull button A from hole B_, T.K. gave a slight grin and wrapped his arms around Davis' neck and pulled the tanned boy into a laying position above him. Takeru let go of the brunette's neck and raised his arms above his head, giving a shy smile to reassure both Daisuke and himself.

Grinning, Davis took the hem of the night-shirt, and raised it over Takeru's chest, then neck, past the head, and slid his arms from the sleeves. In the cold air, T.K.'s nipples had hardened, and were now standing proud from his chest.

And what a chest! Daisuke was surprised to feel strong muscles beneath his fingers as he ran his hand over the blonde's torso. He traced circles over Takeru's chest, before he felt T.K.'s fingertips exploring his own body.

As one, their lips joined together, and their kiss cemented the passion that they felt for each other. Takeru shimmied his loose-fitting pyjama-trousers from his hips, and Daisuke slowly removed the article of clothing from his new-found lover.

T.K. grinned at Daisuke, before rolling both of them over, so that he was now straddling his courageous friend. He gave a wink at the boy below him, and planted kisses down his body, starting with Davis' left earlobe, until he stopped at the waistband.

A moan escaped the brunette's tender lips, and he soon felt his waistband being lifted from his skin, and his boxer-shorts being pulled down his legs.

His erection rose from it's confinement, tall and strong, and Takeru looked at it in awe. He had never been this close to anyone's... well, to anyone! He looked into Daisuke's warm face for assurance, before tentatibly wrapping his hand around the engorged member.

Daisuke drew a sharp intake of breath, which simply increased T.K.'s confidence and set his hand into a pumping motion. His other hand reached up, and begin toying with Daisuke's nipples, and the combination of the two pleasurable sensations proved too much for the tanned teenager.

Davis' body stiffened, and wordlessly Takeru moved his head forward, and engulfed the sensitive glans of his lover's throbbing phallus into his warm, moist mouth. Daisuke saw stars before his eyes, and began to spurt shot after shot of his pubescent load into the blonde's sucking mouth.

Takeru lifted his head from Daisuke's crotch, and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss, sharing Daisuke's release with it's rightful owner. T.K. eventually swallowed the remainder of the jism, before grinning at Daisuke.

"Wow..." Davis' started.

Takeru spoke over him, his fatigue now returning. "Thank you... While you were... I'd also..." He gestured to prominent wet spot on the front of his white underpants, and blushed slightly.

Daisuke smiled at this, and planted a kiss on Takeru's nose. "Get some sleep, you're looking tired, Takeru..."

T.K. climbed back into his sleeping bag, and was soon fast asleep. Daisuke brushed a blonde lock of hair from the sleeping boy's face, before looking around the room. Ken was nearest him, and Kari across the room. Listening quietly, he struggled to hear any noises emanating from Taichi's room,. But not a sound was to be heard.

Smirking, Daisuke stood and folded his arms across his chest. One down...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Ho, Hum... I feel a bit better after writing this, I suppose... please **read** and **review**... 

_**And a personal shout-out: **__Midnight808__! You wanted Daikeru... and thus, it shall be done!_

_**A little teaser of what's to come: **_Chapter Three: Kindling Ken! When Ken was freed from the Dark Spore's influence, Daisuke could instantly see it in the boy's eyes. He was staring into the kindest soul... but now Davis is preoccupied with that soul's body...

_**Blessed Be,**_

_**Joey -x-**_


	3. Kindling Ken

Name: _Go to Sleep, Daisuke!_

Chapter Three of Five: _Kindling Ken_

Pairing: _Kensuke/Daiken (implied/referenced Daikeru)_

Word Count: _864_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Disclaimer: _Guess…  
_

* * *

_  
_Ken was smiling, Daisuke noticed, as the violet-haired beauty slept. But just as quickly as that small smile appeared, it was gone, and replaced with a furrowed brow. Ken was worried… 

Daisuke felt his heart break as he recalled the persecution and abuse that Ken endured from some of his fellow DigiDestined. To them, Ken Ichij­ōji was no different to anyone else who had threatened the Digital World. As far as they were concerned, he was as deadly as Devimon, and as malevolent as MaloMyotismon.

But Daisuke knew different. He always said that he could tell by Ken's eyes. The world doesn't notice the way that they sparkle, rejoicing the fact that they lived to see another day. The hollow chasms that the self-proclaimed Kaiser of all Digi-kind attempted to hide behind angular goggles were long gone, and replaced by such warmth that it could melt the coldest of hearts. The world didn't see it, but Diasuke did…

As Davis approached the violet-haired teen, Ken's eyes snapped open, immediately trailed on his would-be lover. Ken was upright, his gaze never leaving Daisuke. His steely glare was, however, betrayed by the pain that was conveyed in his unnaturally quiet voice.

"You and Takeru…"

What was left unsaid had more impact than what Ken muttered. Daisuke felt his cheeks burn is it dawned in him that Ken's turn at Hikari's ill-fated partygame had made the bond between the recluse and the twink blossom.

Slowly, as if unsure, Ken reached out and ghosted the very tips of his long, slender fingers over the bare skin of Daisuke's tight torso. Daisuke bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at the slight touch, but a small groan emanated from the back of his throat, and he growled a little.

Without realising, Daisuke grabbed Ken's wrist tightly, stopping the boy's explorations. At the same time, he pressed his lips against the pale skin of Ken's cheek.

Ken pulled his arm free from Daisuke's tight grasp, and stared intensely at him. Like a silent answer to the unspoken question hanging in the air since Ken awoke, the pair clashed lips together, a union of opposites, thrown together in a single moment of unity, bound by passion and purpose, and yet stripped of all emotions but love, and lust.

Undoing the buttons of Ken's lilac, silken pyjama shirt, Davis lightly pushed the boy backwards into a horizontal position and lowered his mouth to one of his nipples. This unexpected action drew an illicit moan from the purple-haired teenager beneath him.

Gradually, with increasing confidence, Daisuke changed from sucking and biting on the nipple, to leaving a trail of kisses down and past Ken's navel, down to where it was obvious that Ken enjoyed this treatment. Davis undid the button holding Ken's pyjama trousers fastened.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Ken had no objection to lifting his hips so that Daisuke to help shuck off the constricting garments. Ken's erection rose, strong and long, now that it was no longer bound by the clothes that kept it covered.

Daisuke licked his lips, impressed by what Ken had managed to keep secret all this time. Looking into the violet-headed boy's eyes for assurance, Daisuke leaned forward and curled his fingers around the erect organ bobbing in front of him, causing a sigh to erupt from the depths of Ken's diaphragm.

Courageously, as this was both his nature and his crest, Daisuke ran his fingers up and down the shaft, teasing and playing with the skin protecting the tip. Without a moment's hesitation, Daisuke reached out and took the head of Ken's member into his mouth.

Ken let out a gasp as the sensations washed over him. The boy above him was untrained, admittedly, but the sense of completion that bound the pair at this moment in time was completely mind-invading.

The lucky teenager began to pump his hips back and forth, and ran a set of long, slender fingers through the spiky hair above him. Nervously, Davis looked into Ken's eyes, knowing what may come next. Ken looked curious, wondering what Daisuke would choose to do, before he felt one of Daisuke's hands entwine one of his own, and saw a grin attempt to appear on Davis' busy mouth.

Ken let out a moan, and Daisuke began to suck harder and bob his head faster. The load of emotions coursed through Ken, as his orgasm began to overcome him, and he began to erupt into Davis' mouth.

Gagging, the burgundy-haired teenager began to pull away, but decided against it, wanting to seal the bond between the pair. Drinking deeply from Ken's load, Daisuke felt the other boy go still, and began to feel worried.

Pulling up, Davis' looked up to Ken's face, and spotted a contented smile. Ken pulled his new lover into a light embrace, and the pair snuggled together. And, before too long, the violet-haired beauty was fast asleep…

But Daisuke couldn't sleep. His encounter with both Takeru and Ken had left him with a yearning for more, but he felt no closer to answering his earlier question. Daisuke couldn't sleep yet for he had work to do…

* * *

_This took so long to type up… I can't believe how long I've kept you all waiting! Thank you for being such loyal readers… please Read and Review?_

_**Joey xxx  
**_


	4. Holding Hikari

Name: _Go to Sleep, Daisuke!_

Chapter Four of Five: _Holding Hikari_

Pairing:_ Daikari _(minor _Daiken_ left over from last chapter, mentioned _Daikeru_)

Author: _I haven't a clue! (xxBoppingAllTheWayxx)_

Word Count: _1,059_

Disclaimer: _Digimon – It belongs to everyone... except me, 'cause I don't wanna get sued... though if it was mine, I'd get around to starting an orgy between most of the male Digidestined in DA/Zero-Two... yum..._

* * *

Daisuke rested his head on Ken's chest, listening to the violet-haired beauty's heart thumping through the deep, even breathing so commonly connected to a peaceful slumber. He traced lazy circles around Ken's right nipple, before placing a chaste kiss on his collarbone. 

Slowly, and gently so as not to wake him, Davis left his lover's side. Famished, he made his way into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Help yourself, why don't you?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Hikari wrapped her arms around herself, freezing cold in the early-morning chill, and approached him. Though her words had a sarcastic edge, her tone was playful and light, and Daisuke could tell that she was joking, and didn't object to him quenching his thirst.

It may have been his teenage hormones, but Daisuke felt that there was more to that sentence than "Please, drink my milk!". With this thought in mind, a snigger erupted from the back of his throat. This wasn't the best thing that could happen while his mouth was filled with milk, and two jets of the drink quirted from his nostrils while he struggled to control his laughter.

Without a word, Kari closed the distance between them, and took a paper towel from the kitchen counter. Shaking her head slightly in mock-despair, she affectionately ran the paper towel over Davis' milk-stained top lip, before pulling him into a fevered kiss.

_Okay... first thing I've noticed... she's softer than T.K., but more firm than Ken... it's not so bad! _Several thoughts raced through the boy's mind, before his instincts kicked in, and he began to kiss her back. He felt her slender arms snake around his waist, and her hands lightly rest at the top of his ass. In turn, he realised that his body wasn't reacting to Hikari's touch the way it had to Takeru's and Ken's. This, naturally, caused him slight worry, and he began to wonder why he had started with the blue-eyed-blonde-twink, followed by the submissive-recluse, as opposed to heading straight to the jailbait...

Hikari pulled away from Davis, concerned about his lack of concentration, a pissed-off expression on her face. "What? This not doing anything for you?" She pressed her body against his, and shook her hair free from its constrictive clip.

Daisuke gulped nervously, he had never seen Kari act like this. She was usually so care-free, easy-going and playful, surrounded by her friends, and humourously playing Takeru and himself against each other... and then he realised...

"Of course... I get it now... You're upset about T.K., and wanted what? Revenge on him? Comfort?" He was surprised that Hikari sighed and nodded, before resting her head sleepily on his shoulder.

_Everything that Kari had said earlier,_ figured Davis, _about her acceptance of T.K., it must've all have been faked... and now she wanted compensation for her lies... but I can't do that to her. It wouldn't be right... and besides, I'm knackered..._

He wrapped his arms around her fondly, gently rocking back and forth, trying to ease the steady flow of tears that silently gushed from the Chosen Child of Light's eyes. He held her in his strong arms as she lamented the loss of any plans of a future as Mrs. Takeru Takaishi, and whispered words of solace into her ear. But her question completely stunned him, and he took a moment to contemplate his answer.

"But you still love me, right Daisuke?" Her voice was meek, and she sounded desperate for the need of approval, of attraction and companionship.

Davis bit his lip, and silently considered his answer. After everything they had been through together, they were certainly much closer now than they were the day that he had discovered his DigiDestiny... but love was a big word for him... did he really love Kari, or was it the thrill of the chase that he lived for? The adrenaline rush that pounded through his veins every time he tried to outdo Takeru, and vice versa?

But right now, her needs came first.

"Yeah... I do..."

The smile that crossed her face was a beacon of light in the pale grey of the pre-dawn-lit kitchen, and a feeling that Daisuke hadn't felt in many, many years crept up on him. The sensation of butterflies in his stomach was enough for him to tenderly kiss Kari and, without a moment's hesitation, he felt her melt into the kiss, enjoying the intimacy it brought.

However, fatigue and a lack of sugar-slash-caffeine, eventually got the better of the brown-haired girl, and she lowered her head, effectively breaking the kiss. Yawning slightly, she pressed a finger against the stunned Davis' lips, and winked sleepily.

"Thanks for drinking all the milk, Dai..."

Rolling her eyes, she turned her back on him, and left the kitchen, and Daisuke. Folding his arms, a smile split across his face, that was his good deed done for the day, and it was only 2:15 in the morning!

_Meh, I'll celebrate later,_ decided the tired boy, as he placed his glass into the sink, _I doubt that Taichi-sempai would appreciate me playing music at this time of night... eday... whatever!_

Tai. He'd completely forgotten about Tai! _Oh my god, what if he was awake the whole time, and heard me and Takeru, or me and Ken, or heard Kari crying, or maybe he didn't and is just sleeping, and I'm being paranoid... _Daisuke's psyche began to babble, and he mentally chided himself for this fact.

He slowly approached the door of Taichi's bedroom, and when he was mere feet away, he noticed that the door was ajar. He pushed open the heavy door, as quietly as he could manage, and the sight that greeted him scared him half-to-death.

Tai's bed was empty, and the elder boy was nowhere to be seen. Which means that, logically, Taichi was awake, and that probably meant that he knew exactly what had been going on this evening. Daisuke was about to whimper in fright when a strong pair of hands covered his eyes, and all he could see was darkness. Two words where whispered into his ear, and this was all it took to make the younger boy shudder.

"Guess who...?"

* * *

_My word... whoever knew writing heterosexual fanfiction could be so difficult? Although, granted, the pronouns are easier to understand, I just couldn't get this pairing to go somewhere sexual... so this is the emotional chapter. Chapter One was Introduction, Two exploration, Three physical, and the fifth shall be mainly sexual..._

_Sorry about any character issues, I'm feeling quite down at the moment, which may reflect why Chapter One featured perky-in-pink Hikari, whereas this is melancholy-and-mourning Hikari. Sorry!_

_I suffer from the same thing as Kari, a constant need for approval. So click that little button and drop me a review, please? Pretty please with Daisuke on top?_

_Mucho Gusto,_

_Joey x_


End file.
